Analogía
by bleu-spring
Summary: La vida es una metáfora, una analogía de sí misma. [Colección de Viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen]
1. Regresión

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

¡Hola! hoy decidí hacer esta serie de viñetas/drabbles que no tienen relación entre sí. En cada capitulo, los personajes serán distintos y en diferentes universos. Todos basados en el proyecto Escribe a partir de una imagen, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Primera viñeta: Regresión. Imagen numero 10, propuesta por **CieloCriss.**

Pareja: Taiora

* * *

Analogía:

Primera Viñeta: Regresión.

Siempre fuiste una catástrofe, una bomba que exploto en mí y me hizo sentir viva. Chocaste en mi universo como un cometa que trajo consigo un cataclismo. Hermoso y a la vez terrorífico. Fuiste como una cuenta regresiva, donde al **diez** , tu sonrisa se marcaba en mis pensamientos, al contar **nueve** , despertabas algo en mí que creía no que existía y que **ocho** veces negué, solo para darme cuenta una mañana a las **siete,** que me engañaba a mí misma. Me dijiste que me amabas en el parque a las **seis,** y fueron **cinco** las veces que me hiciste tuya antes de nuestra peor pelea a las **cuatro** y,aunque siempre nos arreglábamos a las **tres** , fueron **dos** veces las que creí que en realidad te perdería, y luego, al llegar a **uno** , seguías siempre a mi lado.

― Sora ¿Qué es lo que ves?

―Nos veo a los dos.

― ¿Eh? Pues, para mí es una explosión o algo por el estilo.

― Exacto.― Me miraste, extrañado.

―Eres muy extraña, Sora― Tu risa melódica lleno mis oídos, provocando el involuntario arqueo de las comisuras de mis labios.

―Ya lo sé.

Me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste contigo, fuera del museo de arte. Yo como siempre, te seguí sin replicar. Como cuando éramos niños. Eso es lo que ese cuadro lleno de colores vivos, e igualmente salpicado de tonos pálidos y muertos me hizo sentir. Explosiones. Como lo nuestro, impredecible.

Como tú y yo.


	2. Alas Rotas

¡Estoy de regreso! Literalmente. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba atrapada en el mundo real y no me quedaba tiempo para publicar nada. Pero prometo seguir con este drabble, me emociona mucho este proyecto, así que me encantaría darle seguimiento. Hoy traigo un nuevo drabble y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

Dedicado a ** _Jacque-kari_**. Imagen número ** _105_**.

 _ **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari_.

 _ **Segunda Viñeta** : Alas Rotas._

* * *

Por años, lo he mantenido en secreto. Tras una vitrina que se rompe en pedazos cada vez que me diriges aquella mirada que tanto me gustaba, y que ahora odio con pasión. Todo este tiempo, he sido una espectadora sin esperanzas, mientras día con día, ella se vuelve tu novia luego tu esposa; y finalmente, la madre de tus hijos. Luego me doy cuenta de la ironía del pensar que eras tú el que estaba en esa cajita de cristal; cuando en realidad, he sido yo todo este tiempo. Una mariposa cuyas alas han sido clavadas con los mismos pedazos rotos de esa cajita. La misma que resguarda nuestros más preciados recuerdos. O tal vez, solo los míos. A veces pienso que en realidad, es la transparencia lo que mata. El ser capaz de ver lo que más lastima, ver que esta a centímetros de ti, pero a la vez, tan inalcanzable.

― ¡Hikari! Con que aquí estabas. Vamos a dentro, Taichi estaba buscándote― Después de tanto tiempo, aún siento como el timbre de tu voz me clava espinas en el corazón.

Voltee, y me encontré con tus océanos azules. ¿Sabes qué es realmente maravilloso como tus ojos contrastan con el paisaje de este hermoso jardín? Creo que no, y es una lástima que nunca lo sabrás.

― ¿Sabes porque me gustan las mariposas Yamato?― La pregunta repentina y fuera de contexto te saco una sonrisa ladeada. Una sonrisa que me mata lentamente, como veneno inyectado directo a la sangre

― Pues, no lo sé ¿Por qué son bonitas? ― Respondiste, inseguro. Tal vez porque sabes que no es la respuesta correcta, pero aun así, decidiste no deducir más. Regrese la mirada al jardín de flores y las coloridas alas de las mariposas que revoloteaban sin cesar.

― Sí, claro. Son hermosas ¿No es cierto? ― Sonreí al ver dicha escena con algo de recelo en mi pecho. Ellas pueden volar y ser libres, algo que yo nunca podré hacer. No creo que llegue el día en que pueda liberarme de estos sentimientos que he aprendido a enterrar.

―De cierta forma, son como tú. Vamos, los demás nos esperan. Espero que tengas hambre porque creo que prepare demasiada comida.

Con una ruidosa risa, nos adentramos a la casa de campo que nos habían prestado los padres de Mimi. Tú reíste conmigo, como siempre lo haces. A veces desearía que dejaras de matarme de esta manera, pero de alguna forma, es lo que me mantiene viva.

¿Sabes algo? A veces, las personas más sonrientes son las que más derraman lágrimas.

* * *

Jaque-kari es una amante del Yamakari y del desamor como yo, así que decidí dedicarle esto. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Besos :)


End file.
